


Zoidtember 2020 One Shots

by pika247



Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Mecha, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika247/pseuds/pika247
Summary: A collection of One-Shots for Zoidtember 2020, set in the world of my main fic, Zoids: Malestrom, although not necessarily canon in this form.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2
Collections: Zoids Fan Works





	1. Day 1: Plan

Luc squinted as sunlight poured through the base windows on his way down to the strategy room. “Did Kai really have to have this meeting this early?” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “The battle’s not even until tomorrow. This could have waited until like, noon.”

The door opened automatically as he entered, “Morning.” he said to the others as he took his usual seat next to Kat. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, causing him to respond with a contented grunt, “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Ah, nice of you to finally join us,” Kai remarked with a smug grin, “Finally, we can get this thing started.” he pressed a button on the console in front of him, prompting the hologram projector in the center of the table to spring to life. Images of a Gun Blaster, a Godkaizer, a Gatling Fox, and an Ice Blazer appeared in the air before them. “So our opponents tomorrow are Firestorm. These are their preferred Zoids, and the ones we can most likely expect to be facing.” 

Skye let out a low whistle, leaning forward on her elbows as her eyes locked onto the Ankylosaur Zoid, “Gun Blaster, huh? That’s one tough Zoid. Well armored, if you can even get through all that gunfire.”

Kai nodded, “It’s definitely going to be the most difficult foe between them all. But it has little means of fighting back from the sides and rear, barring that tail club. That, and it’s ponderously slow.”

Luc propped his chin up on his palm, “We could just bombard it with the Panzer and take it out before it becomes too much of a problem.” He remarked.

Kai held up his right index finger, “That was definitely a thought, but there’s a chance with that level of firepower it could shred most of your missiles before they even reached it. We need something a bit more surefire.”

Kat leaned back in her seat, eying their captain expectantly, “I assume by the fact that you highlighted its weaknesses that you have a plan to take it down?” she asked. 

Kai chuckled, “Of course. Don’t I always?” he hit another key on the console, causing the images of the four Zoids to minimize. Four more very familiar images took their place: a Gairyuki, a Hayate Liger, a Whitz Wolf, and a Zero Jager. “We’ll be bringing Shōri, Dakota, Fenrir, and Rygart.”

“I think I see where you’re going with this,” Skye said with a smirk, taking note of the fact that three of the Zoids specialized in high mobility. Her gaze then fell on the Gairyuki, “And most of the Gun Blaster’s guns are energy weapons, so Shōri can actually absorb a decent chunk of the barrage. You might have to be careful about overtaxing your verniers though.”

Kai laughed, “Leave it to you to catch that. You got it! Skye, Kat: I want you two to keep the Blazer and Fox occupied and take them out. Fenrir and Dakota should be more than capable of keeping up with them.” 

Skye gave him a thumbs up and a wink, “You got it, boss!”

She then turned to Kat, “You should probably handle the Blazer. The Hayate Armor’s faster than it and the thing’s Reflective Metal Ice Armor makes it resistant to my energy weapons. You shouldn’t have too much trouble with it.”

Kat nodded, a fire in her eyes, “Leave it to me!”

“The Godkaizer shouldn’t be as much of an issue, most of its weapons face rearwards. We can clean it up at the end. Don’t underestimate it though, those claws can be trouble in melee,” Kai continued, “Which leads me back to Kat’s question. Shōri and I will distract the Gunblaster from the front. A solid chunk of that gun battery will just charge his energy reserves as Skye so astutely observed. While I’m doing that-”

“You want me to use the Jager’s speed to avoid its firing arc altogether and attack the thing from the side.” Luc finished his sentence, as he straightened up in his chair, “Easy enough.” 

Kai gave him a cocky grin, “Bingo! Rygart’s the fastest thing we have on the ground as the Jager, and with how slow that juggernaut is, you’ll be on its case before it can even blink.”

“And with Shōri absorbing energy from its gunfire while that happens, your Charged Particle Gun would be ready to go pretty quickly, wouldn’t it?” Kat asked, “So no matter which threat it decides it needs to address first, the other will likely take it out.”

Kai brought a hand to his face and laughed again, “Man, am I getting predictable?” he asked.

Luc smirked, “Nah, we just know you well enough by now.” He rolled his shoulders before stretching his arms, “And what if things don’t go according to your master plan, oh Chessmaster?” he asked, dramatic emphasis on the word “Chessmaster”.

Kai shoved his hands in his pockets, “I’m sure you’ll think of something, oh King of Improvising.” he retorted, equally dramatic emphasis on the title, causing all four of them to erupt with laughter.

“I’m sure he’ll give me more meme material while he’s at it!” Skye giggled.

Luc stopped laughing and shot her a look, “Please no. I still haven’t been able to live down the Killer Dome incident.”

“Aw come on, crab rave was great!” she whined.

Kat grinned at him, “She’s right, it was hysterical.”

Luc rolled his eyes, “You know, I hate all of you sometimes.”


	2. Day 4: Safety

Kat awoke with a start, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. Another nightmare. She didn’t have them as often anymore, but every once in a while, memories of Erebea’s island facility, Desmond, and what they’d done to her there came back to haunt her in her sleep.

Sitting up in the bed, she placed a hand on her chest, feeling it rise and fall rapidly beneath it as she tried to calm her racing heart. From the corner of the room, she heard the sound of shifting metal as Rei raised his head from his sleeping position. His silver optics lit up as the shutters over them that acted like eyelids opened up. He regarded her in the darkness.

“I’m fine, Rei,” she told the Organoid as her breathing began to return to its normal rate, “Just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep.”

He stared at her silently for a moment, as if gauging if he believed her or not. Finally, he must have decided he was satisfied, and laid his head back down, the glow from his optics going dark once more as the shutters closed.

Kat let out a sigh as her breath finally returned to normal. Still, she was a bit rattled. She reached out to the side of the bed next to her, but she didn’t feel Luc there. She frowned, “Guess he’s still installing the system for the Donner armor.”

She tossed aside the covers and got out of the bed, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. Grabbing a new set from the dresser, she changed out of her damp pajamas and headed down to the Krono Fortress.

The halls of the base were quiet. Kai and Skye no doubt had already gone to bed. As Kat walked, she brushed aside her flame orange hair, lightly brushing her fingers against the scar on the back of her neck. Just thinking about the creature they had used to control her sent a shiver down her spine. She never had been able to look at a Molga the same way after that.

She headed out the front door and walked around the side of the building to get to the giant Kronosaur Zoid on the north side, its jaws agape and serving as a ramp up into the hangar in its belly. Kat didn’t need to guess where her boyfriend was as she boarded, heading immediately to the maintenance deck.

As she suspected, she found Luc and Rygart there. The Liger Zero was decked out in his new white and gold Donner equipment- Project X, as it had been known before its official unveiling. Luc sat atop one of the Liger’s paws with a cup of coffee, idly talking to the Zoid. He noticed her as soon as she entered the bay.

“Oh, hey babe. I thought you went to bed a while ago?” He asked as she approached.

“Well, I had,” the redhead began, “but-”

His expression turned serious, “Another nightmare?” he asked, finishing her sentence for her.

She sighed, hopping up onto Rygart’s paw next to him, “Yeah . . . I really wish they’d stop completely, but unfortunately they’ll probably never fully go away.”

He frowned, putting an arm around her as she hugged his side, “You might be right about that. But I’m no psychiatrist.” he rested his head on hers, “But what I do know is that I’ll always be here for you. And Skye, Kai, Rei, Dakota,” he glanced up at Rygart, “and this guy too. Right bud?”

The Liger Zero gave an affirmative growl.

Kat smiled, snuggling into his side further, “Thank you. You too, Rygart.”

Luc smiled, kissing the top of her head, “Any time.”


End file.
